ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Return from the Deep
Return from the Deep (also known as ''The Dark Murders ''in Japanese) is a WATER Aqua/Fish-themed . It is the fourth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the fifth set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Haunted Firestorm set. It is followed by the Return of the Light ''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox fan fiction. The cover card for Return from the Deep ''is "Chaos-Eyes Aurora Dragon". The set has an blue galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Battle Goddess", archetype, the "Protector of the Water" archetype and the Plasma Monsters. Contains more members and support for the " " archetype, as well as new support for cards introduced in '' ''and '' sets. You can use this set to power-up Structure Deck: Tidal Chaos. Card List *(RFTD-JP001) Drenched Canine (Common) *(RFTD-JP002) Chaos Tuna (Common) *(RFTD-JP003) Spirit of Sadness (Rare) *(RFTD-JP004) Spirit of Hatred (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(RFTD-JP005) Crystal Water Dragon (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP006) Chaos-Eyes Aurora Barnacle (Common) *(RFTD-JP007) Chaos-Eyes Aurora Dolphin (Common) *(RFTD-JP008) Chaos-Eyes Aurora Eel (Common) *(RFTD-JP009) Chaos-Eyes Aurora Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(RFTD-JP010) Chaos-Eyes Aurora Serpent (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP011) Chaos-Eyes Wyvern (Rare) *(RFTD-JP012) Tethys, Protector of the Water (Common) *(RFTD-JP013) Proteus, Protector of the Water (Common) *(RFTD-JP014) Paryaqaqa, Protector of the Water (Rare) *(RFTD-JP015) Tiamat, Protector of the Water (Common) *(RFTD-JP016) Enki, Protector of the Water (Common) *(RFTD-JP017) Battle Goddess Athena (Rare) *(RFTD-JP018) Viridis, Battle Goddess of Youth and Nature (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP019) Battle Goddess Artemis (Rare) *(RFTD-JP020) Battle Goddess Aphrodite (Common) *(RFTD-JP021) Battle Goddess Demeter (Common) *(RFTD-JP022) Battle Goddess Hestia (Common) *(RFTD-JP023) Kraken, Master of the Seas LV3 (Common) *(RFTD-JP024) Kraken, Master of the Seas LV5 (Rare) *(RFTD-JP025) Kraken, Master of the Seas LV7 (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP026) Barrier Barnacle (Common) *(RFTD-JP027) Swamp Squid (Common) *(RFTD-JP028) Kurabyssombie (Rare) *(RFTD-JP029) Blue-Eyes Abyssombie Dragon (Common) *(RFTD-JP030) Abyssombie Magician (Common) *(RFTD-JP031) Odd-Eyes Abyssombie Dragon (Rare) *(RFTD-JP032) Armed Abyssombie Dragon LV3 (Common) *(RFTD-JP033) Armed Abyssombie Dragon LV5 (Common) *(RFTD-JP034) Armed Abyssombie Dragon LV7 (Rare) *(RFTD-JP035) Heraldic Beast Pegasus (Common) *(RFTD-JP036) Heraldic Beast Ypotryll (Common) *(RFTD-JP037) Hazy Flame Jörmungandr (Common) *(RFTD-JP038) Chaos Starfish (Common) *(RFTD-JP039) Mechakraken (Common) *(RFTD-JP040) Armed Shark (Common) *(RFTD-JP041) Navy Shark (Common) *(RFTD-JP042) Frog Shark (Common) *(RFTD-JP043) Mizuchi, Protector of the Water (Rare) *(RFTD-JP044) Tefnut, Protector of the Water (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP045) Nephthys, Protector of the Water (Ultra Rare) *(RFTD-JP046) Celestial Star Choseki Arashi (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP047) Dark Celestial Star Mizu Shirei (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP048) Deep Sea Shark (Rare) *(RFTD-JP049) Battle Goddess Hera (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP050) Aramis, the Skyblaster Musketeer (Rare) *(RFTD-JP051) Skoll, Wolf Lord of the Ice Barrier (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(RFTD-JP052) Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Genome Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(RFTD-JP053) Illusionary Shark (Common) *(RFTD-JP054) Electromaster Plasma Worm (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP055) Plasma Flow (Rare) *(RFTD-JP056) Rank-Up-Magic Prime Barian's Force (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(RFTD-JP057) Chaos-Eyes Tide (Rare) *(RFTD-JP058) Chaos-Eyes Torrent (Common) *(RFTD-JP059) Graviton DNA Change (Super Rare) *(RFTD-JP060) Reaction of Fire and Ice (Common) *(RFTD-JP061) Torrent of the Divine Waters (Common) *(RFTD-JP062) Call of the Purified Waters (Rare) *(RFTD-JP063) Electromaster Circuit (Rare) *(RFTD-JP064) Parthenon - Sanctuary of the Battle Goddesses (Rare) *(RFTD-JP065) Shark Fangs (Common) *(RFTD-JP066) Shark Tornado (Common) *(RFTD-JP067) Bottomless Ocean (Common) *(RFTD-JP068) Aquatic Earthquake (Common) *(RFTD-JP069) Graviton DNA Shift (Common) *(RFTD-JP070) Graviton Dragon Cry (Common) *(RFTD-JP071) Waters of the Immortals (Common) *(RFTD-JP072) Infernombie Trap Hole (Rare) *(RFTD-JP073) Abyssombie Trap Hole (Rare) *(RFTD-JP074) Chaos-Eyes Stream (Common) *(RFTD-JP075) Chaos-Eyes Change (Common) *(RFTD-JP076) Hybrid Waterfall (Common) *(RFTD-JP077) Ancient Gear Forge (Common) *(RFTD-JP078) Clash of Fire and Ice (Common) *(RFTD-JP079) Poseidra's Trident (Rare) *(RFTD-JP080) Avoid from Destruction (Common) *(RFTD-JP081) ( ) *(RFTD-JP082) ( ) *(RFTD-JP083) ( ) *(RFTD-JP084) ( ) *(RFTD-JP085) ( ) *(RFTD-JP086) Constellar Pleiades/Overlimit Mode ( ) *(RFTD-JP087) ( ) *(RFTD-JP088) ( ) *(RFTD-JP089) ( ) *(RFTD-JP090) ( ) Breakdown There are ??? cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *? Holographic Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack